Am I Crazy?
by terminatorswag33
Summary: Percy's mind is over run by blood and violence. Could he be okay after all or will he be doomed. Leave review and suggest what you think should happen. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all you could see in my eyes. I wasn't ever going to be the same. I saw blood and people dead everywhere. There were almost a million people dead. I couldn't believe it. We fought the giants and won,but at what cost for the mortals. They were lying dead on what was left of the streets.

The whole city was destroyed. Then when it was my mood was at its worst. We got to Camp Half Blood and I saw the old centaur, Chiron lying there in cold blood. I screamed, "No! Let me get to him! Please!"

Frank,Piper,Hazel,Leo, and Jason were holding Annabeth and I back. I started kicking and I got to him. I cried, "This can't be true! You can't be dead!"  
He lifted his head and said, "Goodbye... Annabeth and Percy."

He turned into golden dust and I started punching the ground. Octavian stood by laughing at me. He said, "Ha Jackson! You're so pathetic! Crying over a centaur!"

I stood up with rage in me. Annabeth grabbed me and she turned me towards her. She said, "Percy don't fight him."

Octavian spoke, "Hey shut up you stupid girl. I was the one who killed the centaur!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The wall in my mind snapped and I went berserk on Octavian. I broke Annabeth's grasp and I pulled Riptide out. Blood spilled on the porch and I realize what I did. I dropped Riptide and I scooted back as far as I could. My mind bender and I curled up in a ball. Annabeth held me and whispered, "Shhh Percy. You'll be okay. We'll figure this out together."

That's when my mine shut down for a long time. Conversations went on with my parents and Annabeth while I just stared at the emptiness of space. My mind was in ruins and I kept seeing the images. Blood, screams, explosions, and death was only in my brain. I was basically gone forever at that time.

Was my mind truly gone? Appointments were set up for me. Therapy was lIke breaking into a bank vault. I felt like my humanity was lost and I was gone. Everyday Annabeth visited me and comforted me, I was glad for that.


	2. Help me!

"Percy? Earth to Percy,"asked Annabeth.

That was the thing though. Was I on solid earth or was I in a living hell. I stared off and thought to myself, does life have a meaning now? All of the innocent people that died by my hand. Then I spoke, "Yeah. What's going on?"

I walked into the psychiatrist's office holding Annabeth's hand. I looked into those beautiful stormy grey eyes and said, "You know I'm crazy right? There's probably no help for me."

She looked at me with sadness and said, "Don't think like that Percy. I'm going to help you get out of this."

She looked at me with confidence filled in her eyes. My mind slightly started clearing up just a little. Then blood splatters shot all over my minds thinking. Then, the trance like state was back in. The psychiatrist said, "Yes Percy, come in and have a seat."

Annabeth guided me to the seat and I lauded back. The man asked, "Are you prepared to be put under hypnosis?"

I stared off and I didn't respond. Then, I finally caught back up with reality and I said, "Yes sir. Annabeth please stay here for the whole time. You set my mind a little more clear than usual."

She smiled and nodded noticing that some part of me was back. I saw a watch swinging in front of my face and my body relaxed. I heard someone speak, "Now when I snap my fingers you will tell me exactly what you see in your mind."  
He snapped his fingers and I started seeing the images again, except I could talk.

I said, "I see a big ship heading down from the sky. Athens is in really bad shape. The ship is on fire and Leo is working really fast. Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and I were fighting the giants. A spear is coming at me and I dive out of the way. I was in water and I started a hurricane almost knocking over a giant,but I killed some people from the giants big foot."

The psychiatrist snapped his fingers. He told us that it was time to go home. Annabeth looked concerned and I didn't look her in the eye. I shuttered as I remembered the feeling of getting hit by a flash bang made by Leo. Annabeth grabbed me and shook me back into reality. She asked, "Percy! Are you okay?"

I said, "I'm fine... I'm fine."


	3. Body vs Head

Before I start this chapter. I ask you to please review this and give me some advice. I'm kind I running out of ideas.

I didn't know if I was going to be the . The noises of explosions and the remembrance of me flying back from it. I swore I was dead then, but I wasn't. I was only dead in a thought train. I was stuck in my head when Annabeth shook me.  
I woke from a daze and I answered. She said, "Percy, your knees are shaking horribly."  
I said, "It's because I'm scared of what could happen to me."  
She asked, "What do you mean?"

Her face stiffened as if she was remembering a bad nightmare. She looked at me with care and said, "Percy, you'll never go back to that."

I said, " You know that I am like a ticking time bomb. I could explode or someone could defuse me. That person would most likely be you."

A slight look of terror gleamed in her eyes. I knew she couldn't handle all of this. I sat us both down and I held her. I started hearing sniffling and I knew she was crying. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Spending time with you, defuses me. I love you."

We walked Grand Central Park idling each other's hand. Then the visions came back, except this time I was trapped in it. Everything became brighter and explosions rang. I saw enemy demigods from long ago an I fought them.  
I was slashing and hacking knocking them out instantly. I got to the last one and this person was better than the rest. They dodged every single attack I attempted. Then every sound stopped and I heard a voice. It was saying in a feminine voice, "Percy!"  
I awoke and I was staring at Annabeth. Riptide was almost an inch from her chest. She looked scared and I dropped Riptide. I looked up to the sky and screamed, "Curse you Zeus for making me work for you and making me have all of the gruesome memories!"  
I felt a heat in my chest that was like experiencing Tartarus all over again. Zeus appeared in his suit. He said his gibberish and was going to help me. I really didn't want anymore help from gods other than Poseidon. Then my tensed up and I passed out from exhaustion.


	4. A Little Light At The End of the Tunnel

My dreams were even more horrible than my memories. I was in a small room with a scythe and bones right next to it. Thanatos walked in and announced, "Perseus Jackson, I know you are dreaming of my palace."

My body tensed up as I felt pure coldness fall upon me. Thanatos grabbed something I'm his cloak and pulled it out. The object glowed and I was confused. I then focused and I saw myself lying on the floor dying and Annabeth crying.  
The thought of Annabeth crying over my death pulled me out of all of my memories for a while. The roars died down and all I could see was Annabeth. I started trying to wake up and I was kicking ferociously. I started screaming, " Come on Percy! WAKE UP! You need to get to Annabeth!"

I started feeling something shaking me. Then I heard a voice that sounded like I was submerged in water. My eyes shot open and I started crying out, " What's wrong with me? I'm gonna die alone forever!"

Annabeth soothed me, " You won't be alone Percy. I will always be here for you. I love you."

I looked in her eyes and they were filled with hope. At that time I finally made a goal for myself to be there forever. I stood up and I asked Annabeth, " Can we head back to our apartment?"

She answered, " Yeah. Maybe we could get some dinner and go to sleep."  
We walked and went to a fast food store. We got some burgers and fries to eat. We walked to the house and we sat down. I put the food on the table and I went to the fridge. I saw two waters and I thought, " Can I still control water?"

I shook my head and walked to the table. I dropped a water by Annabeth's food and mine. Annabeth ate her food and she took the cap of her water off. She dropped it and all the water came out. I used my powers and I lifted the water back into the bottle.

I finished up my stuff and I went to our room. Annabeth was already laying on her side of the bed. I lied down and I kissed Annabeth softly on her lips. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I whispered, "Goodnight. I hope you have the sweetest dreams."


End file.
